This invention relates to a hole alignment probe and more particularly to such a probe for indicating the misalignment of holes in baffles, tube support plates and tubesheets of heat exchangers.
In manufacturing steam generators with improved tube support plates and flow distribution baffles difficulties were encountered in installing the tubes due to a combination of elements including run out of the holes drilled in the tubesheet, bowed tube support plates or baffles and the small distances between the first baffle and the tubesheet. The probe hereinafter described is utilized to align the baffles and tubesheet and to identify and determine the extent of misalignment on certain holes so that they can be relieved by countersinking or counterboring.